Mein Awesome Adventures at Hogwarts
by Superwholockingers
Summary: Prussia at Hogwarts. As a student. Human name forcibly used. Set in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Prussia is one of Harry and Ron's roommate. Prussia makes the 'Golden Trio' the 'Golden Quartet'... Sorry for the rubbish description, story's a hell of a lot better than it sounds.
1. Interrogation Time!

Mein Awesome Adventures at Hogwarts

**Hallo, Superwholockingers here and I bring you a new story. So I thought of this a few days ago and then I realized that there is only one story that I know of that has Prussia actually in Hogwarts (the wonderful story called Teutonic Magic by ArcaneAdagio) and in it he is a teacher. Not a student. This story takes place in year one and Gil is one of Harry and Ron's roommates. I apologize beforehand for quotes not being direct and some scenes being out of place/skipped, I don't have the book at hand and if I did, I wouldn't check it. Anywho, if I accidentally missed a story that includes Prussia as a student there, but I mean like, it's not like I've read all the APH/ Harry Potter crossover fics. So if you know of any, tell me and I will acknowledge it in the next chapter… Wow, looking back on that A/N I was rather rude/sassy, anyway don't sue me for not acknowledging it… Oh yeah! I almost forgot the disclaimer! Well, here it is: I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter. Aaaaaand I think that's all… Oh, nope. I remembered one more thing. This fic has a lot of cursing from Gil because it's Gil, you should be fine because most of it is in German. **_**Now**_** onwards. **

_Stupid little unawsome humans. _I thought as I most definitely did not sulk around outside of West's boss's office. _How was I to know that she was stalki- um I mean, walking by as I was trying to get mein ficking magic under control. _My head snapped up as I heard the very faint sound of a door brushing against carpet.

The little secretary lady looked uncertain and… I studied her for a second. Ja, that was most defiantly was fear. I sat back and smirked. _I terrify little old ladies even as a dissolved nation… wait, isn't that something that you_ don't _want? Ah, oh well. _'Um… Gilbert Belischmidt? … The chancellor is asking for you now.' Mein awesome friend, Gilbird, chirped as I shuffled awkwardly walked coolly towards the door.

'About ficking time.' I say loud enough that I _know _the chancellor heard me. When I walked through his office door the first thing I saw was the Chancellor's face looking sour and annoyed. I stopped myself from laughing but I still let out a slight _pfff_.

'Hallo Herr Gilbert Belischmidt, _please_ sit down.' I frowned, a little confused. _Why did he put stress on 'please'? I was going to sit down anyway._ I take a seat. The chancellor looked behind me and nodded slightly. I heard someone (something?) get up, close the door and lock it. My blood goes cold and my pulse picks up. This reminds me of when I was in Russia's _'care'_ and I was about to get _'special treatment'. _Even though I don't act it, I am still terrified of those times and frequently receive night terrors.

Someone clears their throat and a distinctly _English_ voice started speaking. I caught the groan before it escaped, _What is Brows doing here?_ 'Now Chancellor Kohl, do be kind.' I turn around to look at the Englishman. 'Good day isn't it Prussia, perfect for being with France and Spain, correct?' I nodded a bit. I couldn't help it, whenever someone shows authority after I have a panic attack (no matter how small) I am reverted back to the Kinder that I was before I realized that I was awesome. 'You just need to answer some questions for us and then you're free to go.' That got me back to my usual self, I narrowed my eyes, _an interrogation_, I realized.

'Now, _Prussia_.' I looked over at Chancellor Kohl, _is he making fun of the awesome Prussia? '_How long have youpossessed… _magic_? Brows narrowed his eyes at Herr Helmut Kohl. I decided to be vague in my answers.

'For a while.'

'How long is "for a while"?'

'Longer than a decade.' Amusement flickered in England's eyes.

Helmut grew indignant now. 'Gilbert Belischmidt, former Kingdom of Prussia. As you are now East _Germany_ and I am the Chancellor of _Germany, _I command you as your leader to tell specifics!' I sighed, it was always fun until they pull _that _card.

'Fine, fine. I'll tell you, I have had magic ever since I dissolved. You see, the magic school for the Germanics was in Prussia und so even if a country dissolves the magical community still exists because they are separated from the country itself and is fed students from all the Germanic countries. So I became the Germanic Magical Community.** (A/N one of my headcanons right there)** Now I get to ask a question. Why is England here?'

He looked up. 'Ah, I was wondering if you would ask before he told you on his own.' England placed his inkwell pen and notepad down on the table he was sitting on. 'Herr Kohl has asked me to allow you to be admitted at my school.' I recoiled, shocked for two reasons, 1) _Brows _said 'Herr' and 2) _me _going to _school? _An _English_ school at that.

I blinked a few times before speaking. _'Was? _An _English school_?' What for?'

England smirked, eyes reflecting a fire that didn't exist, I don't trust that look. 'You are going to Hogwarts to learn magic you dolt.'

_I'm going to _where _to do what?_


	2. Young Again!

Mein Awesome Adventures at Hogwarts

**Hallo, I'm back. You get the gist of everything in this area, not owning anything except my sad life and junk like that. Sorry for not being able to do the correct spelling of German because I am missing the dots called Umlauts. Onwards!**

Me_, go to only Gott knows where to learn magic somewhere in _England's_ place. _Trying to not let the chancellor read me I put up my mask. 'Kesesesesese! _Me?_ The awesome Prussia? Learn magic at _your _house? The unawesome Limey? Kesesesese!'

'Here's a compromise, tell me what happened, _both of you_, and I'll decide whether or not he has to go to Hogwarts of learn under Norway, Romania, and I.' Both Chancellor Kohl and I found ourselves agreeing with England's idea, it was a good one. _Now let's hope that what happened wasn't horrifying by magic standards. _'Alright, Prussia you go first.'

'First thing first, give me the drink, my throat is parched.' England and Herr Kohl share a look but get me a glass anyway. 'Mmm. That was the best water I ever drank.' I say as soon as I finish my cup. 'Anyway, well about every few months my magic expands because for some reason, all the magic that the "magical citizens" do, goes into my magic supply. So that was the magic over spilling.' I say only half lying. The magic does flow into me but it over flows about every other day. Brows jotted down some notes, a frown on his face. When he finished he looked up and nodded at Herr Kohl.

'Well I happened to be walking past Gilbert's 'office' when I heard a strange noise. I turned and soon found out that it was coming from his office. So naturally I cracked the door open a bit and saw wisps of different coloured glowing lights swirling around him and the room. When the… magic was done extending from Prussia was a burnt area on the floor that was in the shape of a swirl that ended in a connected part on the celling right above him.' England's eyes widen in surprise and he then looked at me. Brows scribbled the notes down. England sighed and then looked up at me.

'Prussia, why did you lie?' He looked resigned, tired I realized with a start. When did Brows start looking so old?

'Well' I started; voice slightly scratchy. I cleared my throat and started again. 'Well, first I want to know why you think I lied.'

'I don't _think _you lied, I _know _you lied. The drink that you had was mixed with a potion that detects whether you lied or not.' I put on my best fake wounded face.

'You lied to me.'

'Isn't that a funny thing coming from you?' Brows retorted. 'Now tell the real story.'

'I only lied in part. The only thing that I lied about was how frequent it happens. It happens every other day.'

'Then you most definitely _have _to go to Hogwarts, before it gets too extreme.' I gave him my _'do I have to?' _face. 'Yes.' He deadpanned.

'Fine, I'll go. Are you happy now?' I ask sarcastically. 'I do have one condition though.'

They both looked surprised, 'Only one?' Brows voices their surprise.

'Ja, only one. West cannot know about me going off to Hogwarts or anything about magic really.'

'And pray tell, why?'

'He cannot remember his past; it would drive him away from one of his only friends.'

'Okay, I swear as a fellow country that I will not tell your brother any specifics about where you're going.'

'I swear as Germany's Chancellor that I will not tell him for the sake of this country.'

'I'll help you set everything up and then I'll take you to Diagon Alley. Stay at my house until September 9th.'

-timeskip brought to you by a very annoyed Prussia being sent to Hogwarts-

It has been two weeks since that little 'chat' in the Chancellor's office. I was accepted into Hogwarts yesterday and today we are going to 'Diagon Alley'… whatever the Holle that is. 'Prussia, come downstairs!'

I rolled my eyes let out a sarcastic 'yes, mother' and walked down. I wandered around the floor level of his house in search of him. Brows head popped around the corner and beckoned me to him before dashing around the corner again. As I turned the corner I saw him start down the stairs to the basement he told me to avoid unless he was with me. I joined him in his descent and reached a cozy room brightly decorated, filled with ancient books. It looks normal and I think the pentagram in the middle of the room was a nice touch. I start to ask him why I wasn't allowed down here when I did a double take. A _**pentagram**_ is in the _**middle of the room**_.

'Stand in the middle of the pentagram Gil.' I still find it weird how alike we are. It was only the second day that we became friends. So, for some reason that I am sure to regret later, I do as he says. England starts chanting in a strange mixture of old English, Gaelic, and an ancient version of Welsh. A bright green light fills my vision and as the light dies down, I look at the mirror that had been positioned so that I could see myself. I am a kid. Shorter body, more of a wire-y build than ever. Clothes large and baggy, the shirt slipping so that some of my worse scars started to show. In a slight panic I pull the shirt up more; I don't let anyone see my scars, even the nations- especially the nations. England turned around and picked up some folded clothes and handed it to me. I walked off to get changed but not before he told me where the restroom was down here. The clothes were to my liking and as I stepped out of the restroom I completely forgot that I was going to ask how he even had clothes my size.

There was one question that stayed in my head however: 'Do I have the same conditions I had as a child?'

Arthur looked up from his needle work that appeared out of nowhere. 'What do you mean by that Gilbert?'

'Well when I was younger I was a lot more sensitive to the sun and I got sick a hell of a lot more because I had less sun.'

'Ah, well. Have fun spending your time in the infirmary almost 24/7.'

'Then, is that a yes?'

'Yes… Now, time for Diagon Alley!' Artie says clapping his hands together.

-timeskip brought to you by de-aged Prussia going to Diagon Alley-

Everything was rather boring I am just looking forward to getting a wand. We entered, me holding the door for Arthur because he was carrying all my things. 'Arthur? Arthur Kirkland? Brother of Alastair Kirkland?'

'That's the one.' Slightly winded and annoyed by being associated with Scotland in London, _his heart_.

Ollivanders eyes slid over to my face. I gathered myself up ready to defend myself against the berating of how I _must_ be a monster or how I am an absolute _freak._ 'I don't believe I've met your parents lad… unless Arthur is?...'

I burst out laughing. 'A-Artie? My Vater? He's more like a bruder to me.' I say calming down at the last part. 'I'm from East Germany and I would have gone to the school there except I apparently need to control my magic so my… guardian sent me to live with Artie while I'm not at school.'

'Alright, let's start wand testing.'

England interrupted before he could disappear, 'Oh, and Ollivanders? You might as well as start with the stronger ones.

-timeskip brought to you by bored de-aged Prussia at Ollivanders-

Okay, wow. That wasn't nearly as fun as I thought it would be. In the end I got an oak wood wand with a core of a phoenix feather and a golden eagle infused together. Wow. Look at that stereotype. Even wands have stereotypes.

We went home in a cab and even though I will deny this later, and I had no night terrors of February 25th, 1947, even though Arthur was one of the ones who agreed to dissolve me. In about a week from now it would be September 9th and I would be whisked away to this magic school in land I haven't been to. I do hope there will be a field where I can practice sword fighting again…


	3. The Fifteen Minute Sorting

**Mein Awesome Adventures at Hogwarts**

**Okay, I'm back~ So, 95Jezzica pointed out that I had a flaw, I accidentally said September 9****th**** instead of September 1****st****. And 95Jezzica, I am not going by my own rules, I just got mixed up on the dates. Oh yeah, almost forgot! The last sentence in chapter two was there because when he gets annoyed or sad he starts hacking away at a dummy with a sword. Okay guys, so the countries that have magic are classified as purebloods because their entire existence is literally because of magic and everyone has automatically heard of their 'pureblood' family names. It also allows them to have a true answer to the 'what are you social status wise' question and helps take them off the suspicious list for a while.**

**?: 'This girl does not own Hetalia or Harry Potter, only this awesome plot.'**

**Me: 'Gilbert?'**

**Gilbert(?): It is the awesome me.'**

**Me: 'Go crawl back to the pit that is call my mind.'**

**Gilbert: *walks away with style, slowly disappearing***

**Me: 'Alright that was the disclaimer, now read on!'**

I am almost free! Today is September 1st and I am in a cab with Artie on our way to King Cross Station. I am slightly afraid that I am more like Brows than I would like to admit. When America saw me, the awesome Prussia, as a kid, and started laughing, I had to bite back yells of 'Bloody Wanker' and 'Bugger off you Yank'. That's not all either; I am able to eat his food now. He says that whenever someone else is going to eat his food, the faeries intervene and somehow, the faeries dubbed me worthy of tasting his actual cooking. By the way, his cooking is about five star restaurant level only blander. _Who the __Hölle am I speaking to?_ I shake my head as we arrive at King Cross. Arthur pays the cabbie, climbs out, grabs my junk and waits until I manage to get out after struggling with the door. 'Come on Gilbert, we don't have all day.' He says in a drawling voice that he knows annoys the Hölle out of me.

As we walk to the point between Platforms 9 and10 we chat a bit about pointless things, like how annoying America is. When we reach our destination his voice becomes serious, 'Prussia, under no circumstances are you allowed to reveal our secret. A great villain in the magical community is rising again, I can feel it, and he craves immortality. If he were to get his hands on you, everyone is in danger.' I felt slightly upset even though I know this is just, he wants me to keep my secret for the sake of people who could care less about me. England stared into my eyes and saw what I was thinking, he sighed. 'Gil, I say this for your safety, you know this.' He straightened himself and the announced how to get through to Platform 9 3/4. He ruffled my hair affectionately and then started to walk away. 'Gilbert, be safe. Oh, and do please stay out of trouble.' I realized that what I said to the unawesome wand guy was true- Arthur _was _more like an older brother. Without thinking I ran up and hugged him. He jumped in surprise before turning around and hugging me back.

'Stay alive, I need somewhere to stay during the summer.' I then turn around and run back to the area between Platforms 9 and 10, grab my stuff, and run through the wall.

_It's crowded, gotta get through somehow. _An idea popped in my head, I took off my hood that was fastened around my head and soon enough people started clearing away from me. _For once this actually comes in handy. _As soon as I clambered onto the train I pulled the hood back on. First, I changed into those unawesomely stereotypical robes and then I made my way to the quietest car and found a cabin that looked good enough. I threw open the door and saw two boys in it; one has black hair and green eyes- unusual colour combination on mortals- and the other one is a ginger with blue eyes. They looked up and the ginger looked terrified while the unusual one merely looked surprised. Ginger spoke, 'V-vampire!' Well, squeaked is more like it. I sigh.

'Haven't you seen an albino before?' Knowing the answer, almost no one has seen an albino before me. 'Now can I come in? I need to sit and I was stuck with one of the most annoying people in the world.' I had to stop myself from cackling at that. The unusual looking one nodded and I placed my stuff away then sat down. 'Gilbert Belischmidt and you two are?'

'Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley.' I nodded at both of them. My gaze lingered on Harry Potter before turning to Ron Weasley. Ron looked baffled.

'Is he always like that? Or are you still thinking I am a vampire. Sorry Kinder, the awesome P-Gilbert is an albino. Sorry to ruin your dreams.'

'Why would I want to meet a vampire anyway?'

I put on my shocked face. 'He speaks!' Ron turned almost as bright as his hair. 'Heh, sorry about that Kinder.'

'Stop calling me Kinder! What does that mean anyway?'

'Kinder? It means child in German, hence the name Kindergarten. In case you don't know that, it mean child garden.' Says a new, defiantly feminine voice. 'By the way, have you three seen a toad anywhere?'

'No.'

'Nope.'

'Nein.'

'Oh, well…' She trails off looking awkward and instantly reminds me of Canada when he is spoken to and recognized as who he is. I feel my face soften a bit.

'Hey, What's your name? I'm Gilbert Belischmidt.' The two boys looked shocked at my sudden 'change of character', why is it even called that?

'H-Hermione Granger, pleaser to meet you. And who are you two?' Hermione says addressing the boys, her brown fluffy hair swishing as she turns her head. She seems like a sweet girl.

'I'm Ron Weasley and he is Harry Potter.' A little brown rodent squirmed on the ginger's lap. 'Now, as I was about to do…' He pulled his wand out of his pocket and clears his throat.

This got Hermione's attention. 'Oh, are you doing a spell? I learned some basic spells already, well, go on.' She said as she took a seat opposite of me.

'Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this fat rat yellow!' He turns back to the same colour as his hair when the rat did not turn yellow.

Hermione was silent for a second or two looking quite surprised at my laugh. Then again, you'd have to be a nation to not get surprised at it. 'Interesting.' I couldn't tell if that was about the lack of colour from the rat save its initial colour, or my hissing laugh. 'Well, I have to go. I've got a toad to find. Oh, and Harry, Ron, you better change into your robes. We'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon.' With that she turned and walked away. I whistled. The two looked at me with a confused expression on their faces.

'What? She total just met you and she just told you what to do. That is a woman doing what women do best. Bossing people around.'

'Uhh, sorry to brake it to you mate but, not all women are like that.'

'I know that. Hmm, maybe she's Hungarian. They tend to be like that.'

'You know a person from Hungary?' Asked Harry looking surprised.

'Hm? Yeah, she was my best friend. I also know a Frenchman, Spaniard, Danish man, two Italians, a Norwegian, Swedish, Finnish, Icelandic, American, Canadian- and if I name all of them I would just name the entire map.' _Literally. _I added in my head and then snickered at my joke. Realizing my mistake I say, 'You should see your faces right now.' Just then Gilbird decided to chirp at that moment and it, like always, sounds more like a goose being hit by a car than a bird song. 'Go on, Change into your robes.' They come back right as we arrived at the magic castle. Harry asks if either of us know where we are in Europe and I reply instantly because every nation can tell what country they just entered. 'We are in Scotland.'

Ron looked unimpressed, 'And how did you know that?'

I give him a 'charming' smile. 'You can smell the air, besides anyone with magic can feel the magic pouring off the Stonehenge.'

-Timeskip brought to you by a smirking Prussia on train-

The boat ride was rather uneventful and unawesome, unlike me! The mortals and I- heh, I need to remember that for a song title- were filed into the Great Hall. If you ask me, there is nothing great inside it besides the Headmaster's beard. An older lady- Professor McGonagall I think her name was- brought in a battered old hat. The strangest thing happened, it started singing. This nearly scares the Hell out of me. The Headmaster says how there is going to be one foreign student here and to treat them fairly he looks directly at a pair of ginger twins, Ginger's brothers maybe? They look alike. Suddenly my name is called. 'Belischmidt, Gilbert.' I strut up like I owned Hogwarts, not England, or Scotty, or whoever the hell it belongs to. I sit down after putting the hat o my head. And the school settles down for the longest sorting ever.

_'Hm? What is this? You have a very old soul and quite a lot of wild, wandless magic. You are not human, that is for certain.'_

_ Oh great and mighty rag of a hat on my head, I had no idea that I'm not human when I've been around longer than Hogwarts._

_ 'Let's sort you now old one.'_ He said with a slight chuckle and then was silent for about five minutes while studying my personality traits. Around the two minute mark I kind of started balancing in every way I know and I stopped around three minutes and for the rest of the two minutes I started talking a bit with McGonagall and by the way, she's pretty awesome. _Hmmm, you are very loyal until you see fit, Hufflepuff won't do. You are intelligent, very intelligent, contrary to what others think, yet, somehow, I don't think Ravenclaw will do you good. Oh? What is this? Very ambitious, very ambitious indeed, you very well might be Slytherin. But there is a equal amount of bravery, so maybe Gryffindor? _It then spent ten minutes having a debate with itself about the predicament. Around the one minute mark I took a sketchbook out, I can actually draw rather realistically and well. This picture featured a guy learning to play flute while his two friends winced while one played the Spanish guitar and the other played the lute.

_ Mr. Rag Hat on my head, have you decided yet?_

_ 'Yes, I have. You will do better in-'_ 'Gryffindor!'

'Finally!' I cried and got off of the stool and walked to table with the colours of gold and red. I zoned out , finishing my drawing and I look up to see Hermione, Harry and Ron at the table with me. It seems they are Gryffindor as well. I slid my sketchbook and pencil away while Dumbledore 'speaks', it's more like random words. We eat for a while, the only thing I put on my plate was the first two things I saw, wurst and potatoes which I finely mashed myself. A ghost appeared right in front of me across the table. I looked at him and asked without thinking: 'Weren't you alive during the Second Muscovite-Lithuanian War?' He paled somewhat, clearly surprised because he is a ghost and see-through and I was able to see him pale.

'And why do you say that?'

'It's your clothing style; it has about the same look as a noble in King Henry VII's court. The Second Muscovite-Lithuanian War happened during his reign. Hallo, mein Name ist Gilbert Belischmidt, und you are?'

'I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington.'

'I know you!' Shouts Ginger. 'You're Nearly Headless Nick!'

'I prefer Sir Nicholas…'

'Nearly Headless? How can-'

I cut them off knowing where this is going. 'Trust me; there are somethings that you don't want to see. That is one of those things.'

After everyone was fed and watered we retired to our houses and everyone went to bed, most of them quickly fell asleep. I stayed awake a bit longer and wrote Arthur a letter telling him who I met so he could do research on him (besides Harry Potter, even I know his story) and what house I got into. I sent Gilbird off with it and fell asleep soon after.


	4. Caw Caw GoldenEagle

**Mein Awesome Adventures in Hogwarts**

** I know, I know, don't kill me (That is if people are actually still reading this story and have not given up on it). I just haven't been able to be on the laptop long enough and when I was at Mum's house during the break everyone wanted to be together and I was not able to be on this laptop since two weeks ago. So… This was two months overdue. Okay, anyway- With that new story that I posted, I will not be updating it until I finish one of my other stories. So to speed along that process, please tell me anyway you feel like for ideas for happenings in the plot with The Revolution. Not this story, I am already planning everything up to the fourth book. And let me tell you, it will be awesome. I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia, yada, yada, yada, onwards!**

First day of classes I woke extra early, I have always like classes- that is, when everyone wasn't little buggers. I guess I could have been a teacher. I got around, grabbed my sword from my chest and headed down to the field. On the edge of it near the forbidden forest and behind Hagrid's hut, I set up a little training field-of course when I run, I run around the entire campus. If the half-awesome half-giant needs help I also offer my assistance- he soon learned how fast I can run (I won the nation Olympics) and how strong I am (I was an empire). After two hours it was seven (They didn't let me leave at four o'clock) and so I ran to the dorm, stored away mein sword and headed to breakfast. I waited four minutes before Hermione entered. We made small talk, which grew to conversation about favourite books (Being a nation means that you are naturally intelligent but any discoveries you make are either credited to one of your people or they just wait until a human makes that discovery- I already solved like over half the impossible math problems). Ginger and Unsophisticated Specs entered almost exactly ten minutes later.

'Wow, you two are almost as bad as kleiner Freund meines Bruders.'

They looked confused and Ginger asked 'What' with his breakfast practically pouring from his mouth. I crinkle my nose in disgust and as far as I see, Hermione had the same reaction.

'That was disgusting, even he wouldn't do that.' They looked over confused, _Shisse, maybe I should think before speaking, the way I'm going, we'll be exposed by today._ 'An American, I was talking about a certain American that is as American as someone can be and he is almost as awesome as me.' _Alright! Now to steer the conversation away from my young padewon._ 'And I said you are almost as bad as my brother's little friend. Gott, it is annoying to not talk to people in German.'

They rolled their eyes and went back to eating. I checked my pocket watch (I got it from Arthur) and saw it was nearing time for first class- herbology (**a/n: if this is wrong, I got on the most specific website I could find)**. I got up and left for what I imagine would be the most unawesome class ever.

The only other people there were some Hufflepuffs and they, along with Professor Sprout, looked very surprised about me, an awesome Gryffindor, being there before it was time for class. As I waited, my eyes started getting more and more irritated by the sun because of reflective surfaces and my skin was starting to burn as well. Fick, did I get the time incorrect or something because this is taking forever. I slide into shade to avoid further injury and as soon as I got comfortable the bell rang. People began to flood in and Sprout began talking.

I collapse at the Gryffindor dining table. That was absolutely exhausting today. That Draco boy was so annoying and I have to ask Arthur about Snape's background. As I ate I started to do my homework and did the others stare.

'How are you not in Ravenclaw? I mean like- you are doing your bloody homework while eating food.'

'Hey, if you do as much paperwork I have done, you would do the same. That- and I am too awesome to stay up late trying to finish homework.' Harry and Ron were incredulous while Hermione was looking at me with a sort of newfound respect. When Harry, Ron and I went to the common room they started homework while I started writing the letter to England:

_**Dear Arthur,**_

_**How the Hell do students do it? School's exhausting. Oh, yeah almost forgot. In your next message please include information on Professor Severus Snape, or perhaps you could just tell the information for all the professors so I know who I can trust.**_

_** Sincerely,**_

_** Your not so very loving friendly neighborhood Prussian for an adoptive little brother**_

I looked around, only Fred, George, Ron, and Harry in here beside me. 'Hey,' I start conversationally. They all looked over. 'What would you do if Gilbird suddenly turned into a golden eagle?'

'Um?' Ginger questions looking concerned.

'Great! Now just don't tell a single soul- and that includes Jordan- or else I will have to erase your memory.' I clear my throat, 'Gilbird, you need to change.' A bright light and then there was a full grown golden eagle on my shoulder. 'Ah, you haven't been in this form since before _it_ came down.' I couldn't stop the hatred and venom coming into my voice when I thought of that thing. They all looked surprised, as if they realized I am more than I seem.

Harry was the one who spoke up, 'Are you alright?'

'Fine,' I say while rolling up the letter and using white and black ribbon to tie it closed and to Gilbird's leg. 'Alright mein awesome Frund, take this to the slightly awesome tea guy.' Gil stared blankly at me, I sigh. 'Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. The most English person anyone in the world could meet. The one we were living with for the remainder of the summer. He was a punk, messy blond hair, green eyes, and_** ENORMOUS **_eyebrows. Know now?' He squawked an affirmative and I stroked his head before he took off to our dorm to leave though the window.

'Goodnight everyone, and remember what I said!' I went up to the dorm and the last I heard of them tonight was Ron saying 'Lets never mention this.' And the twins replying:

'Agreed.' I am positive that I broke Harry and all he was able to do was nod. I cackled in the way only I can do and after I got changed, I slipped into blissful sleep.


	5. A long long time

I haven't abandoned it, I can promise you that. I realise that it's been literally truth is that at the beginning of the hiatus type thing, I injured my wrist. Then I was unable to get to a computer. Then my great-grandfather died, and  
a month after that, my grandpa on my dad's side. By that time, the thing I was using to write it suddenly didn't allow you to reenter your save documents. So now I will write it on my phone with the app.I swear that I will continue this, I promise.  
And I'll start working on it as soon as I reread what I have down. Oh yeah, on my wattpad account I have a story called The Secrets I Keep (if I'm remembering correctly) it too is in process and it is a human au and Iceland centric. Bless bless!


End file.
